Jacob Black, I love you
by Lily Millie Winchester
Summary: In the chapter Cult in New Moon, how I could imagine things going differently..READ PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! AND PLEASE REVIEW! :D :D :D :D Bella/Jacob. PS: I love you!


**Set in New Moon, chapter 11, the Cult. Twilight saga belongs to Mrs. Meyer**

* * *

Stand in the rain

It's raining, tearing down on the roof of my car, I had just dropped off Quil at his house and

I was on my way to Jacob's house, the car roared as I turned of the engine.

I noticed Billy looked through the curtains, I knew he'd heard my car pulling up.

I looked down for a moment, then someone knocked on my window, causing me to jump.

I couldn't see it who it was because of the rain, so I got out of the car, only wearing a shirt with long sleeves and jeans.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Jacob growled at me, he looked so angry, this wasn't the Jacob I knew.

He had grown again, his hands, neck and shoulders was bigger than before, he looked so handsome where he stood in the rain.

The raindrops dripping down his bare chest. "Aren't you cold?" I asked, forgetting why I was there in the first place.

He was like a new person, rock hard, the smile was gone, along with his hair, he was all rough, and big, and almost scary.

"No. Why are you here?" he hissed, coldly, _what was wrong with him?_ I asked myself. "I-," my voice was frightened,

I closed the car door, so my seat wouldn't be soaked when I was getting in again. "Get over with it," he said through his teeth. "It's about Quil," I whispered, looking down

The way Jacob teared me, was not to bare. He was rejecting me, felt like he was turning me guts inside out, the hole in me were ripping itself open and tore me down.

"What about him?" Jacob said, my head shot up, as I lost my train of though, I'd also forgotten my own question.

He didn't want to meet my eyes, he looked anywhere, but at me, I was scared of breaking down. _Quil, oh right! _I thought.

"He's scared, he's lost his friends and is afraid he's going to be next!" - Jacob's body was spens, his jaw was tight, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

I was desperat, because I felt the same way. I'd lost Jacob, I'd lost _him_. How much could my heart, that small heart, who could fit into Jake's palm, - how much could it take?! "What did Sam do to you?!" I yelled frustrated

"Don't blame Sam, Bella. It's not his fault, there's nothing for you to worry about, Bella,"

he roared back at me, making me step back. Sam Uley had ruined him completely, brainwashed him!

Suddenly the rest of his friend came out, "Can we go somewhere? To talk alone?" I asked, through my teeth, trying to relax myself.

"No, here is nice," Jake didn't care about me, not at all, he had forgotten all about our friendship and us.

"Sam again, hu?" I said, I had a short temper now. I just wanted to leave.

"Stop blaming Sam!" he screamed at me, and I wanted to burst out in tears.

"Then who am I supposed to blame?" I said, my voice broke at the end.

"You don't wanna know," he'd lowered his voice now. "The hell I want to!" I said back at him.

"You asked for it," - he took a long breath,- "this happened because of the Cullen's." he said, not meeting my eyes, looking away.

"Liar," it slipped out of me, I was seeing red. "I didn't want to tell you, because I know what it does to you!" he said, I automatically started to walk away.

Jacob started to walk after me, I wouldn't hear him walking, but I could hear him talk to me.

"The way you hold yourself, whenever you get reminded of them, whenever you think of them.

You hold yourself like you're going to fall to pieces, you're broken, and I swear to god! I don't wanna to make the pieces smaller!" he walked over to my side, walked besides me.

"You know, I don't wanna talk to you anymore, I'm not even sure I know you anymore!" I screamed at him, feeling the tears come down my face.

I took a deep breath, and took another path, away from him. Leaving my car at his house, as I walked down to the beach.

As I walked, I swore, a lot! "Bella!" he yelled after me, I didn't stop, I didn't want to. "FUCK YOU, JACOB BLACK!" I shouted without turning my head.

"Bella, wait," he said, suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked quietly, yet irritated. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'll explain everything later,"

he said.

The rain had gotten stronger, tearing down over our heads. His voice changed, it became softer, caring again, like everything else was just an act.

"I love you," it just slipped out of me, "What?" he asked, now totally confused.

"I love you," I said again, his face softened too, he leaned in to me.

"I need you, Jacob, just promise you won't break my heart," I said, the second before our lips collied.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped mine around him. "I love you so much," I said as we broke the kiss.

"I love you too," Jacob said, breathless. We stood there for a while, just embracing each other, our clothes were soaked.

"At this moment, there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home.

Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, that war with good.

And some are good, struggling with evil. 6 billion people in the world. 6 billion souls. And sometimes, all you need is one." He said, after a while, holding me close.

The end

* * *

**I came up with this for a little while ago, but then again I don't have all the time in the world, **

**so I didn't have a chance to write it all at the same time. But it's done now. I don't own Twilight, wish I did, but nooo. **

**Hope you like my story and you'll hear from me later. I'm not team Jacob, team Edward, but I want Jacob to myself, and by writing about him, I like it better because I have a teenage crush on Taylor. **

**Please review! :D**


End file.
